Saidin (Kapitel Bd. 5)
"Saidin" ist das zweite Kapitel des fünften Bandes Der Wiedergeborene Drache. Gleichzeitig ist es das zweite Kapitel des dritten englischen Originalbandes The Dragon Reborn, der als Die Rückkehr des Drachen auch in Deutschland veröffentlicht wurde. Zusammenfassung thumb|zentriert Perrin redet kurz mit Min und Loial. Sie beschwert sich darüber, einfach aus ihrem ruhigen Leben gerissen worden zu sein und Loial sagt, dass die Ta'veren daran schuld seien. Er will ein Buch über all das schreiben. Rand verlässt Moiraines Hütte; er hat sich schon den ganzen Tag mit ihr gestritten wie so oft. Perrin folgt ihm, um mit ihm zu reden. Rand fühlt sich innerlich zerrissen, weil er zur Untätigkeit verdammt ist. Die Erde bebt, als er zu viel der Macht an sich zieht und Perrin muss ihn anschreien, um ihn zum Aufhören zu bewegen. Handlung Perrin Aybara Ort: Ausläufer der Verschleierten Berge, nähe Ebene von Almoth Leya will sofort zu Moiraine gebracht werden, und Perrin ist nicht überrascht, da alle Frauen nichts annehmen wollten, ehe sie die Aes Sedai gesprochen hatten. Als die Frau zu Moiraine gegangen ist, befragen die anderen Perrin und seine Begleiter nach Neuigkeiten. Alle wollen endlich weg, da sie schon den ganzen Winter hier verbracht haben. Perrin will essen und Min tritt zu ihm. Er befragt sie darüber, was sie sieht, wenn sie Leya anblickt. Min erklärt, dass die Kesselflickerin eines gewaltsamen Todes sterben wird. Perrin denkt kurz darüber nach, es der Frau zu sagen, doch er weiß, dass man ohnehin nichts dagegen unternehmen kann. Siehe auch: Mins Visionen : "Die Kesselflickerfrau wird sterben. ... Ich sah ihr Gesicht, wie es über ihrer Schulter schwebte, blutverschmiert und mit Glotzaugen." Sie stirbt bei dem Angriff der Trollocs durch einen Myrddraal. Wandelnde Alpträume (Kapitel) Perrin fragt, wann es geschehen wird, aber Min sagt, so einfach wäre es nicht. Sie erklärt, dass sie nicht immer bei jemandem etwas sieht, außer bei den Aes Sedai und ihren Behütern, und einigen anderen bestimmten Menschen. Perrin will nicht, dass sie ihm etwas über ihn erzählt, da er genau weiß, dass sie unter anderem ihn meint. Loial hört etwas über Kesselflicker in ihrem Gespräch und kommt dazu. Min berichtet Loial von Leyas Ankunft, nicht aber von ihren Visionen. Dann lässt sie sich dazu hinreißen, sich zu beschweren, dass sie aus ihrem ruhigen Leben gerissen wurde, als sie Moiraine und die jungen Männer aus den Zwei Flüssen traf. Loial sagt, das läge daran, dass die drei ta'veren sind. Er sagt auch, dass er sich Notizen gemacht hat und gern ein Buch schreiben würde. Im Lager entsteht Aufruhr, als Rand aus Moiraines Hütte kommt. Perrin fragt sich, ob sie immer noch Freunde sind nach den ganzen Ereignissen. Die Shienarer stehen auf, verbeugen sich vor ihm und sagen, dass sie ihm dienen wollen, aber Rand verschwindet im Wald. Min sagt, dass er sich den ganzen Tag schon mit Moiraine gestritten hat. Perrin geht Rand nach. Nur er, Min, Loial, Lan und Moiraine behandeln Rand nicht, als wäre er der König aller Könige. Deshalb hat Rand auch eine Hütte weiter weg von den anderen, da er ihre ständigen Ehrfurchtsbezeugungen irgendwann nicht mehr ertragen konnte. Er findet Rand am Rande eines kleinen Tals, wohin er sich immer zurückzieht, wenn er mit Moiraine gestritten hat. Er betrachtet dort die eingebrannten Reiher auf seinen Handflächen. Perrin hört, wie er die Prophezeiung über die Reiher und Drachen zitiert und dann sagt, es gäbe noch keine Drachen. Perrin setzt sich auf einen Stein und wartet, bis Rand sich zu ihm umdreht und nach Mat fragt. Perrin denkt, dass er inzwischen mit Egwene und Nynaeve Tar Valon erreicht hat und sagt, dass es ihm sicher gut geht. Perrin sagt Rand, dass er sich in letzter Zeit immer mehr wünscht, wieder nur ein Schmied in Emondsfeld zu sein und fragt ihn, ob es ihm auch so geht. Rand antwortet nicht darauf und sagt, dass er als Wiedergeborener Drache die Pflicht hat, die Welt zu retten, da es außer ihm sonst keiner tun kann. Perrin fragt, worüber er sich mit Moiraine gestritten hat. Rand redet von den Hunderten oder tausenden Menschen auf der Ebene von Almoth, die sich für den Wiedergeborenen Drachen entschieden haben. Sie kämpfen und sterben, während er in Sicherheit ist, deshalb fühlt er sich schuldig, aber er kann sich auch keiner der vielen Gruppen anschließen, ohne die Aufmerksamkeit der Weißmäntel auf sie zu ziehen. Er ist wütend, weil Moiraine nur sagt, dass er schon wissen würde, was zu tun ist, wenn das Muster es ihm sagt. Er wünscht sich einerseits, sofort gegen den Dunklen König kämpfen zu können, damit es vorbei ist, und gleichzeitig dass es nie passiert. Er fühlt sich, als ob es ihn zerreißt. Plötzlich bebt der Boden und Perrin wird hin und her geschleudert, während Rand ganz mühelos das Gleichgewicht hält. Perrin fleht ihn an, sich zusammenzureißen und dann ist es vorbei. Rand redet darüber, dass Saidin ihn immer lockt und er ständig danach greifen will, aber manchmal greift er nur Luft. Er hat Angst davor, dass es in der Letzten Schlacht passieren könnte. Perrin will zum Lager zurück, aber Rand lässt ihn allein gehen. Er will noch nachdenken. Charaktere *Leya *Perrin Aybara *Loial *Min Farshaw *Masuto *Rand al'Thor - auch als Wiedergeborener Drache *Uno Nomesta *Masema Dagar *Ragan Tiere * Piesa * Traber Erwähnt * Moiraine Damodred * Lan Mandragoran * Dunkler König - auch als Ba'alzamon * Artur Paendrag Tanreall - als Artur Falkenflügel * Mat Cauthon * Nynaeve al'Meara * Egwene al'Vere Gruppen * Tuatha'an - auch als Kesselflicker * Wolfsbruder * Ogier Berufe * Schmied Erwähnt * Aes Sedai * Behüter * Trollocs * Ogier-Älteste * Kinder des Lichts Orte * Ausläufer der Berge des Verderbens, zur Ebene von Almoth hin Erwähnt * Zwei Flüsse ** Emondsfeld * Baerlon * Stedding ** Haine * Ebene von Almoth * Tarabon * Arad Doman * Tear (Nation) Gegenstände * Drachenbanner Ereignisse Erwähnt * Letzte Schlacht Sonstige * Ta'veren * Wahre Quelle ** Eine Macht *** Saidin *** Makel Karaethon-Zyklus * Zwei und zweimal wird er gezeichnet, zweimal zum Leben und zweimal zum Tod. Einmal der Reiher, seinen Weg zu bestimmen, wieder der Reiher, ihn beim wahren Namen zu nennen. Einmal der Drache, der verlorenen Erinnerung wegen. Zum zweiten der Drache für den Preis, den er zahlen muss. Trolloc-Sprache * Ba'alzamon - als Herz der Dunkelheit Kategorie:Der Wiedergeborene Drache (Buch) Kategorie:Kapitel Kategorie:Verschleierte Berge Kategorie:Kapitel Ebene von Almoth